


Запах мяты и сигарет

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Он не мог себя изменить даже ради нее.





	

От нее пахло мятой, когда она, душистая и свежая выходила из ванной и, неоднозначно улыбаясь, шла к нему, в объятия. И на вкус была, как мята – ее поцелуи холодили кожу, оставляли сладковатый привкус на губах.

Чистая, прекрасная, любимая, она всем своим существом влекла к себе, заставляла желать ее, жаждать поцелуев, прикосновений. Истинная принцесса – она умела получать контроль, если хотела того.

И Эредин, право, задыхался порой от жажды, когда долго не видел ее, когда не имел возможности коснуться бархатной кожи девочки Старшей крови, ее мягких губ.

Иногда от нее шел запах сигарет. Горький, неприятный, но эльф не возражал, знал, что та часто была с отцом.

Он не бросил еще попыток продиктовать Цирилле свою волю, даже зная, что его маленькая Ласточка слишком свободолюбива, в клетке ему не удержать ее.

Зато он мог держать ее в своих объятиях – такую мягкую, душистую, неизменно желанную, поющую в ночи для него одного, целующую его одного, но ему, увы, не принадлежащую.

Это была единственная королева – нужная ему, но не покорившаяся его воле, силе, власти, не признававшая себя королевой, зовущаяся жалкой ведьмачкой. Но он любил ее. Безумной до фанатизма любовью. Не хотел делить ни с кем и с трудом подавлял в себе это желание обладать. Пытался быть понимающим, но был эгоистом. И не мог себя изменить даже ради нее.

В его доме и сегодня стоял запах мяты. Но не той, не такой, которой пахла Цири, того аромата воссоздать не удалось бы ни за что, потому что это был только ее запах.

И Эредин, сжав зубы, бил кулаком по столу, швырял вещи, гневался на весь белый свет, хотя проклинать следовало себя одного. Она ушла от него, не пожелав покориться. Упорхнула – свободная Ласточка, юная Соколица, желавшая столь немногого. Всего лишь его любви, всего лишь понимания. Не хотела быть рабой, не хотела быть вещью – жалкой канарейкой. И слишком поздно пришло горькое осознание. Ее уже не вернуть. Такие свободолюбивые пташки не возвращаются к тому, кто посмел их обидеть.

\- Ты ведь живая, моя Ласточка, - шептал эльф, прижимаясь лбом к холодному стеклу. – Жаль, что я не понял этого сразу.


End file.
